


SacrfIce our Love

by KamuSusanoo



Series: The Raul Serra Chronicles [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuSusanoo/pseuds/KamuSusanoo
Summary: Raul Serra, his seeds planted, make a dominating move.





	SacrfIce our Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only R18 I've ever written and will probably never write more, but it's here because I honestly can't let my Serra/Miwa Ship Die   
> Originally Written 5/22/2014

Miwa took another spoonful of rice and shoveled it into his mouth. “So, we’ve all survived our encounters with the Quatre Knights,” he spoke without thinking about the food in his mouth, “even if we were all a little worse for ware.”

 

“You’re one to talk, you weren’t yourself for days.” Kai sat at the table opposite his friend. “Can you really not remember anything about your encounter?”

Miwa shook his head, “Not a thing. I was testing the MF System, then I was really cold, then I woke up with you guys there.” He touched his lips briefly, “ It was really cold.”

Kai stood up and sat next to his friend, placing his arm around him as he did. “Don’t worry, I’m here.” Kai leaned in to kiss Miwa’s neck, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He tried to ignore it, but the knocking persisted. He stood up, visibly annoyed, and tossed open the door.

“Is Mister Taishi Miwa here?” the man on the other side off the door asked. “I have something for him.”

“He’s here…” Miwa looked at the door from his spot. “What is it?”

 

The man handed Kai a bouquet of flowers, “For Miwa.”

Kai looked at the bouquet for a second, only to look up to find the delivery man gone. He closed the door and turned back to Miwa.

“Whose sending you flowers?” Kai asked, passing them to the blond.

“Maybe it’s Morikawa,” Miwa grinned.

“Not funny, Taishi.”

 

“Aww, lighten up,” Miwa’s grin widened as he took the flowers from Kai. “Ohhh, these look expensive.”

“Is there a card?”

“No, it doesn’t look like…” Miwa stopped. He recognized the flowers. They were Peony. He couldn’t explain why but they were… familiar? Yeah, that was it. He started finding himself getting lost in their smell. He stood up. “Sorry, Kai, I have to go.”

“Miwa?” Kai watched his friend walk through the door, closing it hard behind him. His voice had been hollow… He waited a moment, and began to give chase.

Miwa stumbled out of the door of the apartment complex. He slipped and fell into the arms of a man in a gray overcoat. “I’m so glad you’re back, Mister Miwa Taishi.”

“Me too, Master Serra.”

“Why don’t you… take me home with you?”

“Yes, Master.” Miwa entwined his fingers with the purple haired Knights and started down the street, vanishing into the crowds of people as Kai sprinted out of the building.

“Miwa! MIWA!”

Miwa looked back, thinking for a moment that he heard his name called, but Serra’s fingers- cold against his own- assured him that he was mistaken.

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Serra grinned. “Did you miss me?”

Miwa looked down at the bouquet. “Yes, Master.”

Serra let out a low chuckle. “Excellent.”

Serra’s smell hovered in the air, Miwa felt himself slipping further and further away, and he didn’t like it, but at the same time… something about it made him not want to fight back. He knew Serra didn’t want anything good from him but he also felt like he could resist the man. He moved a little closer, took a deeper breath, and felt himself slip just a bit more. He bit his lip, not to regain focus, but to bring himself down. The street wasn’t the right place, and they weren’t at his house just yet. “My mom shouldn’t be home for a few hours.”

“That’s not at all a concern.”

“I understand, Master.” Miwa closed his eyes. The moments and steps and streets passed quickly and before he knew it, he was fumbling with the keys to open his front door. He pushed the door open and led Serra inside, no words were exchanged as Miwa closed and locked the front door. Serra was already on his way to Miwa’s room, as if he knew where it was, taking long, practiced steps up the stairs and down the hall. The blond followed, his steps short and quick, almost awkward. His mind was fogging over, only thoughts of his master filled his mind. He fumbled down the hallway and fell into his room. Serra wrapped his arms around the boy, lifted him up and gently kissed him.

Miwa pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Serra’s neck, leaning into the kiss. Before he knew it, though, it changed. Serrra began biting his lower lip. Miwa winced at first, but before long he began to enjoy it. He tried to pull back, but Serra only bit harder, his fingers gripped into Serra’s jacket. Serra’s hands traveled down Miwa’s chest. He fumbled for the buttons of Miwa’s jacket, sliding them apart one by one. Pulling Miwa’s arms off his shoulders and pulled off his jacket, throwing it in a heap on the floor. He lifted the boy off the ground- Miwa found his strength surprising. He didn’t think Serra would be weak, but he didn’t think he’d be lifted off the ground completely.

Serra tossed Miwa’s body on the bed and laid on top of him. He began to lift Miwa’s shirt up, biting along his chest as he did. Miwa gasped, he clutched the sheets, letting out a lout moan. Serra tossed the soft purple shirt to the other side of the room, and bit hard onto Miwa’s neck. The boy gasped louder, his back arched. He bit his lip to keep it in but to no avail, the harder Serra bit, the louder he moaned. Serra stood up and unclasped his jacket, it fell neatly to the ground behind him.

Compared to Miwa, Serra was ripped, but in reality, he couldn’t have worked out more than most people. Miwa was just a noodle, Serra was a particularly thick noodle. The fettuccine to Miwa’s spaghetti. As the crystal hit the floor, the temperature of the room dropped, but neither person cared. Their raw heat generating between their bodies keeping them warm. Serra ground against Miwa, and the boy found himself unable to fight, unwilling to fight back. “What do you want from me, Miwa Taishi?”

 

“I want you to do what ever you want to do to me, Master. Give me your Judgment any way you see fit.” Miwa pulled at Serra’s belt as he spoke. Serra slipped his boots as he spoke and turned Miwa on his stomach.

“Anything I want?” he began to grind against him, “That’s an awfully vague demand, Miwa Taishi.” All at once, he pulled Miwa’s pants down, and threw them to the floor, he began biting Miwa’s neck once more, the boy thrust his back into Serra, who was ready to take the dance further.

Miwa opened a drawer on the table beside his bed and reached in. He passed his Red Eyed Master a small foil package, and it was torn open in an instant. Serra’s pants found there way to the floor. Miwa let out a yelp as his master thrust inside. Serra held tightly to the blonde, his hand gripping tightly to the boy’s waist. Miwa’s hands clutched the sheets tighter as his master hit harder and harder. He found it hard to keep quiet, his moans echoed through the cold room, his breath danced around his face.

Serra buried his face in the crook of Miwa’s neck and bit. Miwa’s entire body clenched, his panting quickened with Serra’s movement. He whimpered quietly. Serra asked a question but it never reached Miwa’s ears, drowned out by the sounds he was making. Serra pulled Miwa’s hair and arched him up. Slipping out, he faced Miwa, red eyes interlocking on Miwa’s cloudy gray.

He lay on his back and pulled Miwa gently and lowered him on to himself. The boy moaned, louder than he had before. Miwa’s thoughts swirled in his head. ‘I’ll do anything for Master Serra,’ he thought. 'Serra…’ “SERRA!” He yelled. In a flash he had his mind back. He lunged forward, wrapping his hands tightly around Serra’s neck. 

“You bastard,” he yelled, “What have you done to me!?”

“You mean, what am I doing?” He reached up a hand and caressed Miwa’s face. “You’re mine, Miwa Taishi, even in this moment,” he pried Miwa’s hands off his neck with no struggle. “You are a victim of my pollen, you will be mine until the day you die.” He exhaled slightly in Miwa’s direction, and he felt his vitriol vanish. His vision was beginning to fade, and his strength wane. He slumped across Serra’s chest. Serra grimaced and pushed him off. “Well, I would have liked to keep this up, however, you’ve ruined my fun.” Serra left a peony beside Miwa’s face as he got redressed. “Until we meet again, Miwa Taishi. I will look forward to it.” He vanished all at once, and the temperature returned almost instantly to normal.

Kai threw the door open. “MIWA!” he yelled, rushing to his friend’s bedside. “Are you ok!?”

Miwa shook himself awake. He took one look at the flower and crushed it. “I’m going to kill that bastard.”


End file.
